


Glee

by klainesupplyco



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainesupplyco/pseuds/klainesupplyco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is over and this year will definitely be different. When Will Schuester finds out that the former Glee Club coach has been fired for some unknown reasons, he jumps at the chance (although no one else was exactly ready to kill for the job) and does everything he can to save the club that was going downhill. In the end, it's the kids in Glee who find themselves trying to save their club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee

**Author's Note:**

> This is for those who would rather read than watch, or for the people who want to try something different.
> 
> This is all basically each episode but written down into book form- I guess. I'm not sure if anyone has done it yet but I have nothing better to do so I'm doing this. I've had this idea for a while, just been really lazy. Probably after I right this I will leave it alone for two to three weeks then actually start writing it. Anyway- this is for Gleeks, or non gleeks who are interested in becoming gleeks. I hate saying gleeks. I don't know how far and to which seasons I'll go but I guess it'll be progress. Enjoy.x

Coach Sylvester's yelling could be heard from where Rachel was walking. Sue Sylvester was a horrible person and everyone despised her- except for her beloved Cheerios who half despised, half worshipped her and acted as her minions.

-

Meanwhile, William Schuester was driving up into the parking lot in his train wreck of a car. He had very short curlyish hair and was wearing sunglasses. He felt good to be back and to start a new school year. He approached some football jocks by the dumpsters. "Hey guys."

Kurt Hummel was also standing there looking impatient, holding a bag. Hair combed neatly to the side, he was wearing a blue sweater and his eyes widened when the teacher walked up. All eyes were on the Spanish teacher.

"Making some new friends, Kurt?"

Noah Puckerman- Usually just Puck- a kid with tanned skin and a mohawk smiled slyly. "He sure is, Mr. Schue."

Will stopped to talk to another jock in a gray hoodie about an assignment that was still due. Dark brown hair and a boy next door look- Puck's best friend.

"Almost.. half way done with almost all of it, Mr. Schue." Finn stuttered out.

They all waited for him to walk off before they turned back to Kurt.

"It's hammer time." Puck said simply and two jocks started to lift Kurt."

"Please, this from Mark Jacob's new collection."

"Wait!" Finn said and the jocks dropped him. Kurt shoved his bag to the jock on his right, also handing him his sweater, and prepared himself. Finn- with a slight look of guilt on his face nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

The jocks lifted Kurt again and swung him into the dumpster.

-

The bell rang and Mr. Schue made his way down the crowded hall, stopping at a glass case. There- was a trophy with words that read:

_**1993** _

_**Show Choir Championships** _

_**William McKinley High School** _

_**FIRST PLACE** _

Next to it was plaque with a portrait of a big woman with blue eyes and short, curly brown hair that read:

**_LILLIAN ADLER_ **

**_1937-1997_ **

**_~~~~~~•~~~~~~_ **

**_"By it's very definition, Glee is_ **

**_about opening yourself up to joy."_ **

**_~~~~~~•~~~~~~_ **

He stared at it for a few moments in respect and walked away.

-

Minutes later he was standing in front of a board with words in Spanish scribbled on it.

"Come esta usted? Yo me llamo Guillermo." He looked at the class expectingly and a few students muttered the words. Finn was horrible- only muttering "usted" and half of "Guillermo."

"Que lastima. Ojalá que se sienta mejor." Mr. Achure looked at the class again and made hand motions. "Rápido!"

Again, half the class muttered the sentence. Again, Finn missed 90% of it.

Will clapped his hands. "Bueno, bueno."

-

Rachel walked down the hall proudly and quickly, her face full of confidence, determination, and . . anger. Now just a few feet away from the choir room, she could hear the beginning to "Where is Love?" Being played on the piano. Revolting, she thought as she walked up to the door.

"Wheeeeere is love?" Hank sang. Sandy Ryerson- an odd middle-aged man dressed in pink who was the Glee club coach, did an echo. The piano was at an angle so that Rachel could see their side from the small window in the door. Hank Saunders was a tall, fit boy. Rachel would say he was cute, even, if she didn't hate him.

"Does it fall from skies above? Is it underneath the willow tree that I've been dreaming," Sandy brought his hand to Hanks torso and a look spread across his face. He started caressing Hank, "of?"

Rachel wasn't sure whether she should feel disgusted or happy. She had one word in mind-payback.

-

William glanced down at an empty coffee machine. "Where's the coffee pot?" He asked the football coach.

"Figgins got rid of it," Ken spat. "Budget cuts. You know, I know for a fact that they are still getting hot chocolate carver. We should strike!" Ken was a chubby man who had balled spots everywhere.

Sue Sylvester strided in at that moment holding some lattés.

"Hello boys. Who needs a pick-me-up?" She smiled. Sue Sylvester was a slim lady with a devious look on her face and short blonde hair that made her "look like a lesbian" and was only a teensy bit longer than Will's and was combed back as well. She was also six feet tall and would always be seen wearing a different colored track suit. Usually, she expressed no emotion.

"Wow, lattés." Ken and Will both moved toward the table and Sue handed them their cups.

Ms. Pillsbury walked into the teacher's lounge and walked towards them.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a coffee snob." Sue said. "Now the key to a perfect latté," Emma took her bag off and sat at their table with her lunch. "Is in the temperature of the steamed milk. I like mine scalding."

Ken smiled. "Hi Emma."

She didn't glance at him but continued to take something out of her bag. "Hey Ken." Then she smiled. "Will, hi."

Emma Pillsbury was a petite girl with shoulder length ginger hair and big green eyes. She was the guidance counselor at McKinley and obviously had a thing for Will. She also has OCD.

"Hey!" Will continued to pour something into his cup.

She eyes all their cups. "What's with all the lattés?"

"Oh, Emma, I just felt so awful that Figgins cut the coffee budget to pay for a nutritionist for the Cheerios."

"Yeah, I heard you guys went like $600 over budget with that."

"My performers didn't get on Fox Sports Net last year because they-"

"Since when are cheerleaders performers?" Emma blinked.

Ken and Will looked at each other.

"Your resentment," Sue said, "is delicious."

Emma fake smiled. She took out flimsy plastic gloves and put them on her hands. Sue left and William thanked her for the coffee.

Ken sat down. "I missed you at the, uh, single mixer last week, Emma."

"Yeah, I know. Big pipe explosion at my building." She began scrubbed the table with a wipe. "It's wild. I hate those mixer things, don't you? I mean, it's like a big meat market it's just-ugh." she shuddered. "I did give my number to a fireman, though." Ken looked up. "But he hasn't called . ."

"You know," Will said, "there's somewhere out there for everyone. I wouldn't even sweat it." He shook his head. Emma stared at him with a small smile. Ken was staring at Emma with a frown. She took her gloves off and reached into her bag again.

"Hey, did you hear that Sandy Ryerson got fired?"

"Really?" Will's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped ".. Who's going to take over Glee Club?"

Emma took out her Tupperware and started arranging it. "Don't know."

Will chewed on a cookie and contemplated.

-

"I'd like to take over Glee Club."

Will was sitting in Principal Figgins' office with a look of determination.

"You want to captain the Titanic, too?" Principal Figgins is Pakistani-American and around his late forties.

"I think I can make it great again." Figgins got out a calculator. Mr. Schue went on. "There is no joy in these kids. They feel invisible. That's why everyone of them has a MySpace Page!"

"Sixty bucks a month." Figgins looked up. "That's what I need to keep this program up."

"A-and you expect me to pay it?" Will looked at him.

Figgins raised an eyebrow. "In certainly not going to pay for it." Will frowned. "We're not talking about Cheerios here, Will. They were on Fox Sports Net last year. When Glee Club starts bringing that kind of attention to the school again, you can have all the money you want. Until then, sixty bucks a month and you've got to use the costumes and props we already have. But we need the stools for workshop."

Will was speechless.

Hiding the sixty dollars a month from his wife, Terri, was gonna be hard. But he had a bigger problem: how was he gonna get kids motivated? One thing he knew for sure: they needed a new name.

It came to him when he was in bed.

_New Directions!_

-

The sign up sheet was posted the next day. The first person to audition was a girl named Mercedes Jones who auditioned flawlessly with Respect.

Kurt Hummel then auditioned with Mr. Cellophane.

While singing "Never. Even. Kneeeeeeeeew......." He reached up to slowly push his hair back whole holding the note.

Tina Cohen-Chang was next. She had dark black hair and blue highlights. She also stuttered. She auditioned with I Kissed A Girl.

Finally, Rachel Berry. She sang On My Own.

Rachel's POV

_You might laugh because every time I sign my name I out a gold star after it, but it's a metaphor. And metaphors are important. My gold star is a metaphor for me being a star._

Puck passed by and threw a slushie in her face.

_And just so we're clear, I want to clear up that hateful rumor that I was the one who turned that closet case Sandy Ryerson in because he gave Hank Saunders the solo I deserved. Cockpoopy._

-

_Rachel fake sobbed._

_"He was touching Hank! Caressing him! It was so wrong!"_

_Mr. Figgins showed no emotion but passed her a box of tissues. She took one and dabbed at her eyes, smiling._

-

_I am not homophobic. In fact, I have two gay dads. See, I was born out of love. My two dads screened potential surrogates out of beauty and IQ. Then they mixed their sperm together and used a turkey baster. To this day, we don't know which one is my real dad which I think is pretty amazing. My dad's spoiled me in the arts. I was given dance lessons, vocal lessons, anything to give me a competitive edge. You might think that all the boys at school would totally want to tap this, but my MySpace schedule keeps me way too busy to date._

_I try to post a MySpace video everyday just keep my talent alive and growing. Nowadays, being anonymous is worse than being poor. Fame is the most important thing in our culture now and if there's one thing I learned, no one's just going to hand it to you._

_**Sky Splits:** If I were your parents I would sell you back_

_**Hi Ho Cheerio:** I'm going to scratch my eyes out_

_**The Cheerios:** Please get sterilized._

"Very nice, Rachel." Said Mr. Schue said when she finished.

Rachel smiled. "When do we start rehearsals?"

-

"And I said to myself sit down, sit down you're rocking the boat. . ."

Glee Club was in session and currently, Artie Abrams was the lead. Artie was a nerd in a wheelchair, basically. He was wearing a white shirt and gloves and Tina, Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes were surrounding him. They all had ridiculous clothes on and they started running around his wheelchair. Tina pushed his wheelchair slightly and he crashed into the wall while the rest were doing jazz hands.

Rachel frowned. "We suck."

"It'll get there, we just need to keep rehearsing." Will said although he didn't really believe it.

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. "Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat to a boy in a wheelchair?"

"I think Mr. Schue's using irony," Artie said, adjusting his glasses, "to enhance the performance." Will nodded as if that was what he was going for.

"There is nothing," Rachel spat, "ironic about show choir." There was a silence before she marched off.

"Rachel," Will tried to stop her as she opened the door. "Rachel!" The door slammed closed and Mr. Schue sighed.

-

"That's sloppy! Sloppy babies!" Sue was yelling at her cheerleaders again. Mr. Schue walked up the bleachers slowly and sat down behind Rachel.

"You changed out of your costume."

Rachel was staring at the field. "I'm tired of being laughed at." She said. Will sighed. And looked at the sky. "You're the best kid in there, Rachel. That comes with a price."

Rachel turned her head quickly. "Look, I know I'm just a sophomore, but I can feel the clock ticking away and I don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it." She wasn't mad, she looked helpless.

"You get great grades, you're a fantastic singer-"

"Everybody hates me." Rachel looked like she was about to cry.

"You think Glee Club is gonna change that?"

Rachel looked at him like he was crazy. "Being great at something is going to change it. Being a part of something special, makes you special, right?" Will avoided her eyes. "I need a male lead who can keep up with me vocally."

"Maybe I can coach Artie a little I-"

"Look, Mr. Schue," Rachel looked away. "I really appreciate what you're trying to do but if you can't give me what I need, then I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I'm not gonna make a fool out of myself. I can't keep wasting my time with Glee. It hurts too much."

Ken Tenaka who was sitting in a golf cart blew his whistle. "Schuester! Figgins wants ya!" Ken drove off and Will put his hand on Rachel's shoulder before he walked off.

-

"But we just started rehearsals."

"My hands are tied, Schue." Will was arguing with Figgins about Glee Club

"If we show at regionals, Glee stays-"

"What is it with you and this club? You got only five kids! One of them is a cripple!"

"Then I guess you got nothing to worry about." Figgins raised his eyebrow.

"Fine."

Will fist pumped and smiled. "Yes!"

"But you are running detention for free to make it up to me."

"Eh.." Will made motions with his head and his mouth opened and closed until he could finally answer. "Deal."

-

"You put your hands in the corners like this." Terri tried to keep her temper as she showed her fellow employee how to do something. Terri Schuester was an annoying blonde twig whom Will had met in high school. Wavy blonde hair and she was always trying to get Will to do things. "Okay?"

"I can't do it. I'm dyslexic. Maybe I should just stick the towels in washcloths."

"Howard, if you cannot fold a fitted sheet," she said in a whisper and out her hands on her hips, "You cannot work at Sheets-N-Things."

The desk called the Filipino man and Terri looked at him expectantly. "Go. And make sure they have receipts."

Will walked in. "Someone looks beautiful today."

Terri smiled. "Hey.."

"Hi."

He had brought her some lunch.

"Oh, does it have mayo?"

"Uh, yeah."

Terri sighed. "Will, if my diabetes comes back, I can't get pregnant."

"I-"

"What is wrong with you?"

Will sighed and told her that he just wanted to let her know he would be monitoring after school detention for a couple months.

"What?"

"I had to make a deal with Figgins so he wouldn't kill Glee Club."

Howard came back. "This lady wants to return these sheets, but.. Something tells me we've got a bed wetter." He showed Terri some stained sheets. Terri turned to Will and have him a pointed look.

"Do you see what I have to deal with here?" She walked away and took the sheets from Howard. "God, hasn't she ever heard of a diaper?"

In the next aisle, Will could hear a familiar voice yelling at an employee.

He tried to walk away without the man noticing him.

"William!" Will tried to hold back his sigh and turned around, looking surprised.

"Sandy? Hey.."

"Well, hello. How are things? I hear you have taken over Glee Club."

"Yeah," Will nodded, "I hope you're not too upset."

"Are you kidding? Getting out of that was the best thing that ever happened to me!" Will laughed. "Don't get me wrong- it wasn't easy at first. Being dismissed and for what I was accused of," he picked up a monkey pillow. "My long distance girl friend in Cleveland nearly broke up with me. Oh god, don't you love a good monkey?" He set it down. Took me weeks to get over my nervous break down."

"Didn't they put you on medication?"

"Better: medical marijuana. It's genius! I just tell my Doctor Feelgood I'm having trouble sleeping and he gives me all of it that I want! I'm finding te whole system quite lucrative."

Will raised an eyebrow. "You're a drug dealer?"

"Oh yeah.. Make five times more than wen I was a teacher. I keep some for myself and then I take money baths in the rest."

"Who- who do you sell it to?"

-

_Sandy suspiciously gave a plastic baggy to Ken Tenaka._

_Ken gave him some money and they parted ways._

-

"You want in?" Sandy showed Will a small package which said

" _Chronic Lady_

_For medical uses only"_

"Uh no.. I mean I tried it once in college, but Terry and I are trying to get pregnant so.."

"I do my own packaging and the first sample is fr-" he stuck the packet in Will's pocket.

"Sandy, no."

"Come on, you are the one who are coaching those tone-deaf, acne factories. You're gonna need it-"

"Sir," the employee he was yelling at came back with a toilet decoration. Sandy took it from him.

"This looks like barf. Okay?" He turned to Will. "I have to do everything myself. Call me." He turned back to the employee and started walking. "Come on, what's the matter with you?"

-

_Will walked in. "Hey Sue, can I have a sec.?" Sue was polishing her trophies and didn't have a happy look on her face. She turned around._

_"Sure, buddy. Come on in."_

_-_

_Emma was walking and suddenly she got some horrid gum on her yellow heels. She gasped and sat down on a bench. Will walked towards her._

_"Hey, Emma, you got a second? What is that, gum?"_

_Emma looked up and nodded helplessly._

_-_

_"So you want to talk to my Cheerios about joining Glee Club?"_

_Will nodded. "Well, I need more kids. Performers. All the best ones are in the Cheerios so I figured some of them might want to double up-"_

_"Okay, so what you're doing right now is called blurring the lines. High school is a caste system. Kids fall into certain slots." Sue started making a protein shake. "Your jocks and your popular kids? Up in the penthouse. The invisibles and the kids playing live-action Druids and trolls in the forest? Bottom floor."_

_"And.. Where do the Glee kids live?"_

_"Subbasement."_

_-_

_Will was scraping gum off her shoe with a credit card._

_"Sue's not wrong," Emma said, "but I don't think anything is set in stone. I mean, you know, kids are going to do what they think is cool, which is not always who they are. You just need to find a way to get them out of their boxes."_

_Will looked up. "Well how do I do that?"_

_"They follow the leader. You know if you can get a couple of the popular kids to sign up, the rest of them will fall in line._

_-_

_"I just want to talk to them." Will said to Ken as he was running. He was dripping with sweat._

_"I don't know, dude." Ken was driving next to him in his golf cart. "I can't see any of my guys wanting to join Glee Club. Last month they held down one of their teammates and shaved off his eyebrows just because he watched Grey's Anatomy."_

_"Look, all I'm looking for is an introduction."_

_"Fine. You got to put a word in for me with Emma."_

_-_

_Will scraped the last of the gum off her shoe and rose up. "There you go, Cinderella."_

_"Thank you. I have trouble with little things like that. The um. The.. The messy things."_

_"Yeah."_

_"It's really nice how much you care about Glee. About the kids."_

_-_

_"If you really care about these kids, you'll leave well enough alone. Children like to know where they stand, so let your little Glee kids have their little club, but don't pretend that any of them are something they're not." Sue said._

-

Ken blew his whistle. "Circle up! Mr. Schuester is going to talk to you. If you don't listen, you do laps." All the boys in the locker room sat down. "You mouth off, you do laps. Got it?" Puck rolled his eyes and looked at Finn. "They're all yours, Will."

"Thank Ken. Hey, guys, how you doing? Uh, I think I recognize some of you from Spanish class but, uh, I'm... I'm her today to talk to you about something different: uh, music. Glee Club needs guys."

Some of the boys started laughing.

"I'm going to put the sign up sheet to the door of the locker room, so if anyone wants to sign up, please... Thank you." Ken blew his whistle again

"Dismissed!" Will turned to him

"You been sleeping okay? Your eyes look a little bloodshot."

"I got allergies."

"Hey, buddy. Thanks again

-

Will later checked the sign up sheet only to see that apparently three people had signed up:

_Gaylord Weiner_

_Butt Lunch_

And all the way at the bottom..

_Penis_

-

* _Will_ *

_I honestly thought that was the end of the very brief fever dream that was "New Directions"._

But then as Will was standing at the door, he heard something.

" _And even as I wander.._

_I'm keepin you in sight_ "

Will walked into the room and turned the corner

" _You're a candle in the window_

_On a cold dark winter's night._

_And I'm getting closer"_

He started to walk towards the showers.

" _Than I ever thought I might.."_

Finn's eyes were closed and he imitated drum noises as he turned in the shower.

_"And I can't fight this feelin anymore"_

_I suddenly realized why I had wanted to do this thing in the first place._

Finn then started to dance. (Very badly)

_It was seeing the gift in a kid that they didn't even know they had._

Finn continued to sing and dance, not knowing that a man was standing just around the corner. Will stared at him.

_It was pure talent. What I did then.. Was the blackest moment of my life._

-

Mr. Schuester slowly slid the packet across his desk with a disappointed look on his face.

"You wanna tell me how long you've had a drug problem?"

"I-I-I- I don't even know who the Chronic Lady is!" Finn pointed to the packet in disbelief.

Will lifted his hand. "Look, if it were up to me, we wouldn't have mandatory biweekly afternoon locker checks." He folded his arms on his chest.

"But I've never seen that before, Mr. Schue, I swear! It's not mine- I'll pee in a cup!" He looked desperate and Will avoided his eyes. "I'll pee-" He said again and nodded just in case Will needed reassurance.

"Look, it wouldn't make any difference." Finn sighed and put his head in his hands. "Possession is eight-tenths of the law. I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony. Yeah." Finn scratched his head. "Look, you'll get kicked out of school. You'll lose your football scholarship." Finn lifted his head

"Wait-I.. I had a football scholarship? To.. To where?"

"You could land in prison, son." The poster next to Will was completely ignored.

**_"Priority #1_ **

**_Help the kids."_ **

"Oh, my god." Finn made big hand motions. "Please, don't. Tell my mom."

Will sighed. "Look, I see a lot of myself in you, Finn. I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices, and I don't wanna see you throw away everything you have to offer the world. I just expected more out of you, Finn."

* _Finn_ *

_That really got to me when Mr. Schuester said that because everyday of my life, I expect more out of myself. See, I might look confident and everything, but I really struggle with the same things other kids do. Peer pressure, bacne. I never knew my dad._

_He died in Iraq when we were fighting Osama Bin laden for the first time._

_-_

_As a child, Finn loved the drums._

_"Hold on, hold on," Finn's mother the phone away from her ear. "Finn! Finn! Finn! Please, I'm on the phone!"_

_"I just want to trade next Saturday's shift for this Saturday because Finn's got a parent'a night for Cub Scouts._

_-_

_My mom and me, we're real close, but being a single parent can be hard. The only good time for Mom was when we splurged a little bit and ordered Emerald Dreams. Darren was good to her, and he was cool about letting me hang out._

_-_

_Little Finn and his mom'a boyfriend sang and sprayed the grass._

_"You make me weak_

_And I want to die_

_Just when"_

_-_

_That was the first time I really heard music._

_-_

_"You said we'd try_

_Lovin_

_Touchin_

_Squeezin each other"_

_"You got a voice, buddy." Her boyfriend said to him. "Seriously, If I had that voice, my band would still be together." He ruffled Finn's blond hair. (It was dark brown, now) "Stick with it."_

_-_

_My mom took it real hard when Darren left her for that girl he'd met at Pick &Save._

_-_

_Darren and his new girlfriend drove by and Finn's mom took a gallon of milk and threw it after his truck. She broke down crying in the middle of the street._

_-_

_It was at that moment I decided to do whatever It took to make my mom proud of me. Make her feel all her sacrifice was worth it._

-

"We have two options here: I'm running detention now, so you can do six weeks after school. But, that's gonna remain on your permanent record."

Finn looked around nervously. "What's the other option, Mr. Schue?"

-

The piano intro to You're The One That I Want on the piano started playing and Finn turned around on the stage.

"I got chills, they're multiplyin

And I'm losin control."

Rachel started to dance a little bit.

"Cause the power

You're supplyin

It's electrifyin"

The rest of the Glee kids gave a shrug of approval. Rachel through her lyrics on the floor and turned her head to Finn.

"You better shape up.."

The rest of the Glee kids did the "Doo doo doo"s

"Cause I need a man,"

She started dancing her way down the stage and ruffled Kurt's hair in the process. Kurt shot daggers at her while she sang.

"But my heart is set on you," she pointed to Finn and he looked at her awkwardly.

"You better shape up

You better understand"

She gave Artie's wheelchair a push. She was getting closer to Finn.

"To my heart I must be true" Finn's eyes widened.

"Nothin left"

"Nothin left for me to do," Rachel kept making unnecessary motions with her hands and ridiculous dance moves. She suddenly grabbed Finn's hand and imitated the movie.

"You're the one that I want," Finn looked frightened and thought Rachel was crazy. "You are the one I want. Ooh hoo hoo, honey."

Kurt looked so done.

"The one that I want-" Mercedes stuck her hand inbetween both of their arms.

"Oh, HELL to the naw! Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyoncé. I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

"Okay, look, Mercedes," Mr. Schue said , "it's just one song."

Kurt spoke up. "And it's the first time we've been kind of good." He raised an eyebrow.

Mercedes turned to Finn. "Okay, you're good, white boy, I'll give you that. But you better bring it." She gave him a pointed look them turned to Will again and gave him a fake smile. "Let's run it again.."

"Alright, let's do it." He smiled. "From the top."

-

Will and Terri were in her craft room. Terry was saying how important it was for Will to have a creative outlet. He smiled and touched her hand.

"You know, the kids have been working so hard. I was thinking about taking them on a field trip next Saturday. Carmel High's performing a show case down in Akron. Now, Carmel's gonna be the team to beat at Regionals and I was wondering if you might want to come chaperone with me." Terri was taking none of this shit.

"On Saturday? Oh, I can't."

"Oh."

"I had to pick up an extra shift at work, Will. We're living paycheck to paycheck, you know."

Will picked up a puzzle piece. "And how much of that paycheck goes to your Pottery Barn credit card?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Terri looked down and Will jumped out of his chair. "Don't go in the Christmas Closet!" Terri yelled desperately.

Will opened the door to reveal bags with Pottery Barn written over them. "I was looking for my jacket the other day. Come on. We cannot afford this stuff, Terri!"

"Oh, we could, Will. Yes, I am a shoo-in to be promoted during the Christmas week at Sheets-N-Things! You know, I reek of management potential and they're hiring at H.W Menken-"

"My passion is teaching, Terri! For the last time, I don't want to be an accountant!"

"Dr. Phil said that people could change. You know, it's not a bad thing to want a real life, Will and to have a glue gun that works!" Terri shook violently as she held her glue gun. "You know, it's really hard for me, not having the things that I need."

"Ohh! And you need three mahogany toilet brush holders?!"

"They're Balinese! It's okay to want things, Will. You know, I understand your interest in these kids, Will, I really do. Yeah. It's your way of recapturing your glory days. But I'm not the high school cheerleader anymore, and you are not the golden boy. High school'a over... For both of us. It's time that you move on."

Terri left the craft room and Will stood there alone, with his arms folded across his chest.

-

Will was posting a sign in the teacher's lounge saying he needed chaperones. Emma was sitting at the table eating a bar of some sort and was watching him. Ken was shredding paper behind her and he was watching her. When Will left, Emma determinately walked up to the sheet and wiped a pencil a few times before signing her name.

-

Puck was busy throwing footballs at some dude when he overheard Ken Tenaka yelling at Finn.

"You're the quarter back!"

"Coach-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You make your decision. You're a football player or you're a singer." Ken was making all kinds of hand motions and Finn was standing there helplessly.

When coach let him go, Puck walked alongside Finn.

"Hey. What's going on?" Finn looked up then down again.

"Oh, it- I just have to.. miss practice Saturday afternoon. It's uh, it's my mom. I got to help her.. cook and, uh, do things."

"Why?"

"She just had, uh, surgery."

"What kind of surgery?"

"Uh, well, she uh had to get her prostate out." Puck shook his head.

"Man, that's a tough break."

"Yeah, it's uh, engorged." Finn nodded.

-

In the teacher'a lounge, Ken slapped a newspaper article out of Will's hands. "You stole my quarterback." He had a wild look in his eyes.

"Okay, look, Finn's got a great voice. He just wants to express himself!"

"You're screwing up my life."

"Okay, Ken, you hate football. What's this really about?"

-

_Emma was spraying her car door handle with some cleaning spray._

_Ken walked up to her. "Hey, Eminem. So, I got tickets to Monster Trucks this weekend," he held up two tickets. "Loge tickets."_

_"No thanks," Emma said, "not my thing."_

_"Truckzilla vs Truckasaurus. And get this, the trucks breathe fire."_

_"Ken," she turned around to face him. "Look, you know how every time you ask me out, I tell you that I'm on my period?"_

_"Doesn't bother me."_

_"Or I tell you I'm suffering from cluster headaches? Or I'm allergic to nighttime? Those things.. Not really true. I'm just not interested in dating y-"_

_Ken lifted his finger. "Shh. How do I get you.. Into my hatchback?"_

_"Okay, Ken, you know what, fine make me say it. I like somebody else. Alright? Nothing I can do about it, because they're unavailable so I have to deal with that, but.." Ken got angry so he licked his hand and rubbed it on her car. Emma gasped as Ken walked away angrily._

-

"You're right, I'm overreacting. The herd will take care of it." Will raised his eyebrows.

"The herd?"

"The student body. The second someone tries to rise above, be different, the herd pulls them back in. So.." Ken walked away then turned around to point at Will. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for putting a good word in for me with Emma, buddy. I guess you just want her for yourself, huh? Adios amigo."

 

-

 

"You're very talented." Rachel said to Finn when they were standing in the Carmel High Auditorium entrance.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I would know, I'm very talented, too. I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item. You the hot, male lead and me, the stunning young ingenue everyone roots for." Finn has that look again, the one that said "this girl is crazy."

"Well I, uh, I have a girlfriend." He nodded awkwardly.

"Really? Who?" Rachel was discouraged now.

"Quinn Fabray." Rachel's head shot towards him.

"Cheerleader Quinn Fabray? The president of the celibacy club?"

-

_Quinn and Finn were making out on a bed, or a couch, neither of them cared. Quinn was on top of Finn and his hand slid down a little south of the equator. Finn smiled as Quinn slid off._

_"Wait..." Quinn smiled. "Let's pray." Finn sighed and threw his head back._

-

"We're almost four months now. She's cool. Mmm," Finn changed the subject and averted his eyes in a different direction. "I wonder if they have Sour Patch Kids."

 -

"Hey guys," Will leaned over once they were in their seats in the auditorium so all the kids could hear him. "So, this is supposed to be our," he made quotation signs with his fingers here: "competition," backstage, the performers were putting on their amazing clothes. "But, uh, I honestly don't think they've got the talent that we've got. But let's be a good audience, alright? Give them some of that little McKinley High respect."

"PLEASE GIVE A WARM BUCKEYE STATE WELCOME TO LAST YEAR'S REGIONAL CHAMPION, VOCAL ADRENALINE!"

The crowd cheered and the curtain rose.

Girls and boys in blue dresses and white t shirts with blue suspenders and ties harmonized.

"Ohi..o. Ohii.o. Ohhiiioo.." Suddenly the lights went on and they all started in a wonderfully choreographed dance. "They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said No No No.."

 

In the middle of the song, a boy cartwheeled across the stage, as if the crowd wasn't already going wild.

At the end of the song, they all got in formation and their heads went down.

"We're d-d-doomed." Tina said, and next to her, Artie was making a terrified face. In fact, all of the kids, even Will and Emma, were making the same exact face and staring at the stage.

 

-

 

Finn rounded the corner and was surprised to see Puck along with a few guys from the football team there with some paint ball guns.

"Chicks don't have prostates. I looked it up."

"You broke the rules." A guy that had come up behind him said

"And for that," Puck continued, "you must be punished."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait, you've got the power here, okay," they cornered Finn and pointed their guns at him. You-you don't have to do this!" Finn raised his arms to cover his face as they begun shooting at him.

 

-

 

"There's my baby." Terri said to Will as he entered the door. She was holding two wine glasses and a 'Congratulations!' Sign was hanging above her head.

"Woah, what's all this? The kids haven't won anything yet." Will said.

Terri was teary eyed. "I'm pregnant."

Will laughed and when all he got was Terri's smile, he started walking towards her. "Really? Terri don't mess with me. Oh my god this is amazing! We're going to be a family." He took the wine glasses and set them down to put his hands on Terri's belly. He pulled her in for a hug. "Oh! I can't believe it!"

 

-

 

The Glee club couldn't believe it either. "You're leaving us? When?" Artie said. The Glee kids were all sitting in chairs in their auditorium.

"Well, I've given my two weeks notice. But I promise I'm gonna find you guys a great replacement before I go."

"Is this because those Carmel kids were so good?" Mercedes asked. "Because we can work harder."

"This isn't fair Mr. Schuester," Rachel interjected, "we can't do this without you."

"So does that mean that I don't have to be in the club anymore.. Or..?" Everyone glared at Finn.

"This isn't about you guys." Mr. Schue said. "Being an adult is about making difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes it means that you have to give up the things you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that." The kids looked at him with disappointment. "I have.. loved being your teacher."

They all stared at him as he made his way up the steps and out of the auditorium.

-

"Didn't see you at Glee Club, today." Rachel said as Finn closed his locker door.

"Is.. That still happening..?"

"I've taken over. I'm intern director but I expect the position will become permanent."

"Hi, Finn," Quinn Fabray said with enthusiasm. She turned to Rachel. "RuPaul."

"Hey.." Finn smiled.

"What are you doing talking to her?" Quinn Fabray was your typical, pretty, blonde cheerleader. Her friends always followed her around in their Cheerio uniforms like her minions. She had a soft, but deadly voice and piercing eyes.

"Uhh.."

"Science project. We're partners." Rachel said.

"Chris Crusaders tonight at 5, my house." Quinn walked away with her friend, Santana.

"Sounds great." Finn smiled then turned to Rachel. He sighed. "Look, I-I should god I can't do Glee anymore, it conflicts with-"

"Your reputation? You've really got something, Finn, and you're throwing it away."

"I-I'm gonna be late."

"You can't keep worrying about what people think, Finn. You're better than all of them." Rachel walked away, leaving Finn to think.

-

"What do you want me to do," Puck said at practice. "Apologize? That's not me, dude. Look, if I joined the Flag team, you'd beat the crap out of me. I just don't understand why you did it."

"Sch-Schuester told me he'd give me enough extra credit to pass Spanish if I joined the club, okay? I didn't have a choice. If I failed another class, I'd be off the team. Look, it's over, I quit. Anything else?" Puck shook his head.

"No, that's it. And as a welcome back to the world of the normal.." Puck patted his shoulder and started walking away. "I got you a present."

"Help! Help!"

"What's that noise?" Finn started walking towards his teammates.

"Oh god.." There was panting and a banging noise coming from inside a porta-potty. "Help!"

"Is someone in there?"

"We got that wheelchair kid inside." Puck smiled. "We're gonna flip it."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

Puck held his arms out. "He's already in a wheelchair. Come on, dude. We saved you the first roll." Finn shook his head and opened the door.

"Oh! Oh, thank you!" He started pulling Artie out. "Oh, god, the smell."

"What the hell, dude?!" Puck said. "I can't believe you're helping out this loser!"

"Don't you get it, man? We're all losers. Everyone in this school! Hell, everyone in this town. Out of all the kids in this school, maybe half will go to college. A-and two will leave the state to do it. I'm not afraid to be called a loser because I can accept it because that's who I am. But I am afraid of turning my back on something that actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life." Finn looked at Artie.

"So, what? You quitting to join Homo Explosion?"

"No, I'm doing both. Cause you can't win without me, and neither can they." As Finn wheeled him away, Artie turned to the jocks, and put his finger momentarily on his tongue then took it off, hissing.

-

"Look, you guys, these steps are not hard. I've been doing them since preschool!"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, "did I miss the election for Queen, because I didn't vote for you." He did the typical gay limp wrist hang and shot Rachel a look.

"I know what I'm talking about. I won my first dance competition when I was three months old." Everyone was shooting daggers at Rachel.

"This is a closed rehearsal," Kurt said when he saw Finn and Artie enter the stage.

"Look, I ow you guys an apology. I never shoulda quit. I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people." Finn said.

"That was you?" Rachel's arms were crossed.

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Kurt said. His voice was bored and unimpressed.

"I know.."

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." He continued.

"I wasn't actually there for that but I'm really sorry. Look, that isn't who I am. And I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing. With you guys. I used to think that this was like the lamest thing on Earth and maybe it is, but.. We're all her for the same reason- cause we wanna be good at somethin." The glee kids looked at each other. "Artie, you play guitar, right?"

He nodded.

"Think you could recruit the jazz band?"

"I do have pull there." He adjusted his glasses and Finn smiled.

"All right. Mercedes. We need new costumes, a-and they have got to be cool. Can you do that?"

"Damn, don't you see what I got on?" Mercedes pointed to her clothes and smiled.

"Rachel, you can do choreography." Rachel smiled at him. "Tina, what are you good at?"

"I-I-"

"We'll figure something out for you."

"And, uh," Mercedes said, "what are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?"

He smiled at her for a second. "I've got the music."

-

"I want to show you something," Emma said, opening her laptop, "I did a little research.. And this is a tape I found in the library of the '93 team at nationals." Will smiled and she turned the screen so he could see it.

"Let's dance! Ohh that's the way uh-huh uh-huh I like it! Uh-huh uh-huh!"

"Do you know who that is?" Emma asked. "That's you, Will." He stared at the screen. "That's you happier than I've ever seen you."

"That was the greatest moment of my life." Will sucked his lips in.

"Why?"

"Because I loved what I was doing. I knew before we were halfway through with that number that we were gonna win." Will chuckled to himself. "And being a part of that, in that moment... I knew who I was in the world." Emma smile at him. "A-nd the only time I've felt like that in the world was when Terri told me I was gonna be a father. No. No," he shut the laptop. "I need to provide for my family."

"But provide what, exactly? The understanding or the idea that the only life worth living is one that you're really passionate about, Will?"

-

There were tears gathering in his eyes as he made his way down the hallway one last time. Suddenly, passing by the auditorium, he heard a faint "da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da.."  
He walked into the auditorium to see the Glee kids, dressed in red on the stage. They were doing a cappella version of "Don't Stop Believing".

"Just a small town girl.. Livin in a lonely world.  
She took the midnight train going anywhere..." Finn's head was held high.

Rachel smiled and walked towards him. "Just a city boy, born in raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere.." They both reached their arms toward each other as a guitar riff started playing.

"A singer in a smoky room,"

"A smell of wine and cheap perfume,"

They started walking towards each other

"For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on.." They spun around. "Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard their shadows searching in the night." The rest of the kids who were dancing, ran to the mics and continued background singing. "Streetlight people, Livin just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night.."

Finn started playing drums.

"Working hard to get my fill.. Everybody wants a thrill."

More tears gathered in Mr. Schue's eyes.

"Playin anything to roll the dice, just one more time."

In the middle of the song, Artie had a guitar solo and Will started walking closer.

"Don't stop believin hold on to that feelin. Streetlight people oh.."

Up above, Sue and her cheerleaders were watching as well.

"Don't stop believin," all together, the Glee kids walked down the stage in sync, beside each other. "Hold on to that feelin.. Streetlight.." Puck turned to leave the auditorium. "People oh... Don't stop!"

The song ended and their heads went down.

There was clapping and Rachel was the first to look up. "Good, guys. It's a nine! We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think of we worked on it, you could hit a high B."

Finn nodded. "So does this mean you're staying?"

"It would kill me to see you win nationals without me." They all laughed. "From the top!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings. This "chapter" took about two weeks to write. I didn't use anything but my phone so you can imagine the exiting Wattpad, opening Netflix, catching their words, exiting Netflix, opening Wattpad, writing it down, exiting Wattpad, opening Netflix, waiting for Netflix to fucking load so I could play it. I only discovered the captions through the middle of writing this. I know, I'm extremely stupid. Anyway, given the work I put into this, I really hope you enjoyed it, and didn't think it was sucky. I tried really hard to make it perfect but eh. 
> 
> Please leave any complements comments complains and concerns you have.  
> And also, if you have any suggestions you want to inbox me, I would be extremely happy to give you credit. I feel like I'm writing these on behalf of the fandom so you're always welcome to want to edit or suggest something.
> 
> Okok I've talked to much. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, guys .x


End file.
